Chocomatolicious
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke: suka tomat dan benci yang manis-manis, terutama coklat. Hyuuga Hinata: sangat suka yang manis-manis, dan ingin sekali merayakan hari Valentine bersama Sasuke. Padahal kata orang, Valentine tidak lengkap tanpa coklat. Itulah kenapa chocolate mix cherry-tomato adalah solusi terbaik!/for SHSD '14/ sequel of XOXO.


**Summary::**

Uchiha Sasuke: suka tomat dan benci yang manis-manis, terutama coklat. Hyuuga Hinata: sangat suka yang manis-manis, dan ingin sekali merayakan hari Valentine bersama Sasuke. Padahal kata orang, Valentine tidak lengkap tanpa coklat. Itulah kenapa _chocolate mix cherry-tomato_ adalah solusi terbaik!

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Neji sedang berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, bersedekap. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut tenang, namun ketegasan tersirat dengan nyata. Kedua manik putihnya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Layaknya elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa.

"Minggir, Hyuuga!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Neji tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut punya tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Neji. Dia memiliki kulit yang putih, badan tegap, wajah tampan serta rambut biru gelap dengan model _duck-butt_. Laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"_No_." Sahut Neji tenang. Satu tangan Neji terangkat, seakan-akan memberitahu bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah hal mutlak.

"Sok inggris!" Suara Sasuke berdesis lirih, namun cukup didengar oleh Neji. Bibir Sasuke menipis kesal. Hyuuga Neji benar-benar bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan bila mode _overprotective_-nya sedang aktif.

Mereka berdua sudah seperti ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan, sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Jika saja ini adalah dunia anime, pasti akan ada efek sengatan petir yang tercipta dari tatapan mata kedua lelaki tersebut.

Semuanya berawal dari Sasuke yang berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga. Sasuke datang dengan hati riang karena akan bertemu sang pacar di hari kasih sayang. Setelah selama beberapa bulan mereka jadian, Sasuke belum punya kesempatan untuk bertandang ke rumah Hinata. Bukan karena Sasuke yang pengecut karena Hinata memiliki ayah yang terkenal galak, tapi lebih pada Hinata yang takut kalau putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku tersebut kenapa-kenapa.

Tapi saat makan siang di sekolah tadi, Hinata bilang kalau ayahnya pergi ke luar kota. Dikatakan dengan malu-malu lengkap dengan semburat merah, tentu Sasuke tahu bahwa itu adalah kode dari Hinata. Undangan secara tidak langsung agar mereka berdua menikmati _quality time_ bersama.

Maka, setelah selesai kegiatan klub, Sasuke pun bergegas pulang dan bersiap-siap. Tadinya, Sasuke ingin bolos klub dan langsung mampir setelah pulang sekolah —karena hari ini Hinata tidak ada kegiatan klub— tapi Hinata menolak dengan keras. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkunjung saat sore hari setelah semua kegiatan di sekolah usai.

Tak butuh lama untuk bersiap-siap, karena apapun yang dikenakannya, Sasuke dengan sangat percaya diri akan tetap terlihat tampan. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke langsung melaju ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Satu hal yang Sasuke lupa, Hinata punya kakak sepupu super menyebalkan yang sangat protektif. Dulu saat dirinya belum jadi pacar Hinata, Sasuke berterimakasih dalam hati karena sikap Neji membuat para cowok yang akan mendekati Hinata jadi menyingkir. Tapi sekarang…

"Kau benar-benar penyakit, Hyuuga!" Sasuke mendesah, setengah frustasi karena Neji benar-benar keras kepala. Sedari tadi Neji hanya berdiri di sana, melarang Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Minggir! Aku mau ketemu Hinata." Lalu Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, membuat gerakan seperti mengusir agar Neji enyah dari hadapannya.

Neji tetap tak berpindah. Justru ia berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya yang tadi tenang, sekarang dibuat menjadi lebih garang, dengan dagu yang terangkat. Mata_ pearl_-nya melotot, atau yang lebih popular dengan sebutan _deathglare_.

"Tidak bisa! Hinata tidak boleh bertemu denganmu."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Bibirnya berdecak kesal, dan Sasuke merasakan tangannya sudah sangat gatal. Gatal untuk menjambak rambut panjang Neji yang selalu terlihat berkilau itu.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku." Jawab Neji dengan angkuh. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman tidak ikhlas yang lebih mirip mencibir.

Sasuke masih mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Minta dihajar?"

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Senyum mengejek Neji tambah terlihat. Seolah ingin mengingatkan Sasuke akan pertarungan mereka berdua beberapa bulan lalu, saat Neji tahu Sasuke telah mencuri sepupu kesayangannya. Terima kasih pada jurus _gentle fist_ khas keturunan Hyuuga yang sebenarnya tidak _gentle_, Neji berhasil membuat Sasuke babak belur.

Oh, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar berada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, siap untuk meninju wajah mulus Neji—sebenarnya Sasuke malas mengakui hal ini. Tapi baru saja tangannya akan bergerak, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

Suara lembut nan merdu yang mampu menghilangkan semua kekesalan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Neji-_nii_?"

Neji maupun Sasuke serentak menoleh.

Hinata muncul dari dalam rumah. Memakai sebuah _dress_ selutut simple dengan motif bunga-bunga sakura. Rambutnya dikucir dua tinggi. Serta sebuah bando kain lucu berwarna biru menghiasi kepalanya.

Penampilan _moe_ yang langsung membuat Sasuke membayangkan banyak hal.

Hening seketika. Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama menatap Hinata. Sementara Hinata, dengan mata besarnya gadis itu memandang sang pacar dan sepupu bergantian. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata bisa memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah! Neji-_nii_… a-ano. Aku yang mengundang Sasuke-_kun_ kemari."

Mata Neji sontak terbelalak.

_Hinata yang mengundang Sasuke?_

Neji tidak bisa percaya ini. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah mengundang seorang laki-laki untuk berkunjung ke rumah. Sama sekali belum pernah. Adapun, mungkin hanya untuk keperluan mengerjakan tugas dan tidak hanya seorang diri.

Tapi sekarang? Adik sepupu kecilnya yang imut telah berani mengajak laki-laki ke rumah. Uchiha lagi! _Well_, Neji tahu dirinya berlebihan. Tidak heran sebenarnya karena status Hinata memang pacarnya Sasuke. Tapi… tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa tidak rela.

Neji mengamati sepupunya. Hinata yang sekarang tampak gugup. Neji pun mulai berpikir.

Kalau keinginan Hinata tidak dituruti, maka Hinata akan sedih. Kalau Hinata sedih, ia akan murung. Kalau Hinata murung, maka Hanabi akan uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Pada akhirnya Neji sendiri yang menjadi korban.

_**Hahh…**_

Seraya menghela napas, Neji memilih menyingkir tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan melewatkan senyuman penuh kepuasan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**~~~ Chocomatolicious ~~~**

**©Ayuzawa Shia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's**

**Pairing : SasuHina Rules!**

**Theme : Chocolate**

**Rating : Teen +, apa semi-M ya?**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (maybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dll**

**Sequel of 'XOXO'**

**Special for SHSD 2014**

Begitu Neji menghilang tanpa berucap apapun, Hinata buru-buru mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang secepat ini. Ia pikir Sasuke baru akan datang menjelang malam, karena Hinata tahu jadwal kegiatan Sasuke lumayan padat.

Hinata sengaja mengundang Sasuke, karena ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ini, yang merupakan hari kasih sayang. Sebenarnya, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan perayaan hari kasih sayang. Menurut pemuda berambut raven tersebut, semua hari adalah sama. Hinata paham semua itu. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada kekasih di hari Valentine, bukan? Bahkan penggemar Sasuke saja berbondong-bondong memberikan kado _valentine_ bagi pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin sebagai kekasih resminya Hinata tidak memberikan apapun.

Maka, dengan sikap malu-malu disertai semburat merah di pipi, Hinata meraih tangan besar Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Sasuke menunggu. Juga karena membiarkan Sasuke berhadapan dengan Neji.

"M-maafkan Neji-_nii_, ya?" pinta Hinata dengan tulus. Hinata tentu tahu Neji hanya bermaksud baik, yaitu melindunginya. Meskipun terkadang berlebihan. _Well_, coret. Sering berlebihan. Neji memang selalu bersikap begitu pada semua laki-laki yang berada di dekat Hinata. Hinata kira, setelah dirinya berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sikap protektif Neji akan berkurang. Tapi rupanya hal itu malah membuat Neji semakin menjadi.

Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu sedikit dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya. Selama ini, Hinata lebih suka bersikap pasif. Selalu Sasuke yang lebih dulu memulai kontak fisik. Dan keberanian Hinata kali ini cukup membuat Sasuke terhibur akan kekesalannya pada Neji.

"Tak masalah."

Sasuke kembali pada sikap _stoic_-nya. Telah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis yang wajib dilakukan para Uchiha, adalah meminimalkan ekspresi. Karena itu, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum puas. Ia punya firasat, sore ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kegiatan klub hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata, sambil membukakan pintu masuk dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Mata besarnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh antusias.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Biasa aja."

Sasuke memang mengikuti kegiatan klub sepakbola sekolah bukan sepenuhnya karena kemauannya, melainkan paksaan dari Naruto. Saat pendaftaran klub, Naruto yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat terdekatnya langsung menuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke di daftar calon anggota klub sepakbola. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. Sasuke sempat kesal, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalani aktivitas sebagai anggota klub. Meskipun tanpa minat yang jelas.

"Ano… maaf kalau meminta Sasuke-_kun_ kemari. Padahal jadwal Sasuke_-kun_ padat sekali, ya?"

Cicitan dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke mengamati gadis bermanik _lavender_ tersebut dengan seksama. Gadis itu masih menggandeng tangan Sasuke, menghelanya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke mansion Hyuuga. Dari samping, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ia geli sendiri, karena Hinata sangat berhati-hati dalam apapun yang gadis itu lakukan. Bahkan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit meremas tangan Hinata yang memegangnya, hingga membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Dengan mata bulannya, Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas terangkat, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Hinata. Oniksnya menatap Hinata dengan dalam. "Tidak apa. Aku bahkan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamamu daripada di klub."

Semburat merah di pipi Hinata muncul lagi, malah bertambah parah. Bahkan, kini wajahnya menjadi sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya malu dan senang sekaligus. Hinata pun buru-buru menunduk, berharap poninya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai. Cukup puas dengan reaksi malu-malu tapi mau yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Jangan menggombal, Uchiha! Kau membuatku muak."

Mendengar komentar pedas yang sangat merusak suasana _lovey-dovey_-nya dengan Hinata, Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Neji yang telah duduk layaknya bos di salah satu sofa ruang santai. Kaki disilangkan, tubuh bersandar pada lengan sofa, serta tangan bersedekap. Oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi angkuh yang menurut Sasuke sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau muak, maka menyingkirlah, Hyuuga." Meskipun diucapkan tanpa emosi, namun nada suara Sasuke menyiratkan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyingkir? Kalau kau lupa, ini juga rumahku." Neji menanggapi dengan enteng, sengaja memancing emosi Sasuke.

Hinata, yang merasakan aura permusuhan kembali menguar, menatap kakaknya serta Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki yang paling disayangi sama Hinata, setelah ayahnya tentu saja. Tapi jika keduanya bertemu, mereka tidak pernah bisa sepaham. Selalu ada saja alasan untuk berdebat. Meskipun hal-hal sepele, kalau Neji serta Sasuke yang memperdebatkan bisa menjadi sesuatu yang besar. Mereka benar-benar seperti elang dan ular yang tak pernah bisa bersatu. Neji sebagai elangnya, sedangkan Sasuke ularnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sembari memikirkan jalan keluar. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu yang kelihatannya telah ia lupakan.

"Ah! Neji-_nii_," panggilnya, sembari berjalan menghampiri kakak sepupunya tersebut sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Ya?"

"_Gomen_, aku baru ingat. Ino barusan mengirim pesan, katanya dia menunggu Neji-_nii_ di rumahnya."

Ponsel Neji sedang diperbaiki karena tak sengaja meluncur di air, makanya Hinata menjadi perantara bila Ino ingin menghubungi Neji.

Neji tampak terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menepuk dahinya. Neji rupanya telah melupakan janji dengan pacarnya yang sedikit gampang _ngambek_.

Ah… semua ini karena dirinya terlalu fokus untuk mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, setengah tidak rela karena harus membiarkan sepupu imut kesayangannya bersama dengan ular berbisa macam Sasuke, Neji bangkit berdiri. Ia melayangkan tatapan keji pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Hinata, awas!" Neji mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, sebagai ancaman agar Sasuke tidak berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada sepupunya. Setelahnya, Neji menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja dan bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke membiarkan wajah tampannya dihiasi senyum tipis, pertanda kemenangan. Sasuke tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Kini, dirinya benar-benar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Hinata_nya_. Tanpa gangguan siapapun. _No intruder!_

Sasuke lalu manatap Hinata, dengan lekat. Ia melangkah pelan, mendekati gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Hinata balas menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu, karena menyadari kalau sekarang mereka hanya berdua saja di mansion Hyuuga tersebut. Tak tahan akan tatapan maut Sasuke, Hinata pun memilih untuk menunduk.

Setelah berada tepat di depan Hinata, satu tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengambil helain rambut gadis tersebut. Ia sedikit membungkuk, seraya wajahnya mendekat hingga berada di depan wajah Hinata yang kini merah sempurna. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai nakal. Suaranya sengaja dibuat serak, lalu Sasuke berkata.

"Jadi, _Sayang_… kamu mau kita melakukan apa sekarang?"

＼(^ω^＼)

**~Chocomatolicious~**

( /^ω^)/

Dengan muka ditekuk dan dahi berkerut, Sasuke menekan-nekan tombol remote TV tanpa minat. Ia sekarang sedang berada di ruang santai, sendirian. Hanya ditemani sebuah televisi dengan acara-acara yang entah mengapa terasa membosankan di mata Sasuke. Meskipun mengarah ke layar di depan sana, namun sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke tertuju pada hal lain.

Ia sedikit kesal memikirkan momen berharganya dengan Hinata lagi-lagi tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Neji sudah pergi, itu artinya pengganggu sudah tersingkirkan. Harusnya, Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sedikit bermanja-manja dengan sang pacar. Misalnya menonton film bersama. Atau sekedar bersantai berdua, sambil menceritakan hal-hal seru.

_Kami-sama_ sepertinya suka sekali mempermainkan dirinya. Itu pikir Sasuke.

Hinata bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya di dapur. Dan Sasuke tidak boleh melihatnya. Hinata menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk menunggu saja di ruang santai. Padahal, Sasuke bisa saja menunggu di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur sembari melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Tapi dengan keras gadis itu melarangnya.

Hm… Hinata telah berani melarang seorang Uchiha. Biasanya, apa yang Sasuke mau tidak pernah bisa dibantah. Apapun itu, harus selalu dituruti. Meskipun kadang dengan paksaan. Tapi rupanya dengan Hinata hal tersebut tak berlaku. Hanya dengan raut wajah memelas khas Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke luluh dengan mudahnya.

Kalau saja Itachi tahu, kakaknya itu pasti tak akan bisa berhenti mengejeknya. Membayangkannya membuat Sasuke jadi merinding.

Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Suara desahan pun terdengar.

_**Hahh…**_

Hinata bilang kalau gadis itu tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Tapi sudah duapuluh menit berlalu dan si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut belum juga menampakkan diri. Sasuke mulai merasa bosan. Ralat. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak tadi ia merasa bosan, namun ditahannya. Hanya saja sekarang Sasuke telah berada di ambang batas kebosanannya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke bukan termasuk orang yang pintar menahan kesabarannya.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Sasuke menekan tombol _off_ pada remote yang dipegangnya. Ia lalu berdiri, dan melangkah menuju ke arah dapur.

Saat Sasuke tiba di ruang makan yang kebetulan sekatnya dengan dapur hanya sebuah sekat minimalis transparan, diam-diam manik hitamnya mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata. Sasuke sudah akan memanggil Hinata, namun sesuatu yang tertangkap indranya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat.

_Apron dan… aroma coklat?_

Ah… Sasuke baru ingat kalau hari ini adalan Valentine's Day.

Hinata sedang membelakanginya dan terlihat sangat sibuk. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis tersebut. Namun, dari aroma coklat yang tercium, Sasuke bisa menebak kegiatan apa yang dilakukan si pacar.

Ia mengerti sekarang. Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati. Memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Sasuke yakin Hinata sedang menyiapkan coklat untuknya.

Sasuke sebenarnya seseorang yang menganut _anti-valentine_. Valentine merupakan hari yang merepotkan. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak suka yang manis-manis seperti coklat, tapi juga akibat perbuatan _fangirls_-nya. Sejak pagi, ia bahkan menghindari lokernya karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ia temui. Apalagi kalau bukan setumpuk coklat dari para penggemarnya. Makanya, Sasuke sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang.

Tapi kalau Hinata_nya_ menginginkan mereka merayakan _Valentine's Day_, _why not_?

Baiklah, Sasuke akan membiarkan Hinata beserta rencana kecilnya. Dengan itu, Sasuke pun berbalik dan melangkah pelan kembali ke ruang santai.

＼(^ω^＼)

**~Chocomatolicious~**

( /^ω^)/

Tak lama setelah Sasuke kembali ke ruang santai, Hinata muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan, terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang dihiasi dengan pita, cangkir, satu teko berisi coklat hangat serta segelas air jeruk lemon. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata masih mengenakan apron berwarna biru muda di tubuhnya.

"Gomen membuat Sasuke-_kun_ menunggu," ucap Hinata seraya meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke bahkan malas berkedip. Dengan _outfit_ Hinata yang mirip _maid_ begitu, Sasuke merasa jadi seorang Usui Takumi yang tengah dilayani Ayuzawa Misaki. Ini benar-benar seperti _a_ _dream come true_ bagi Sasuke.

Hinata lalu mengambil kotak biru tersebut, memindahkannya hingga berada di depan Sasuke.

"Umm… ano… i-ini untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata berujar pelan. Wajahnya memerah, perpaduan antara gugup dan malu. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas ujung apronnya dengan resah.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata mendongak dan mendapati raut penasaran dari pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Hinata menelan ludah, dan berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. Lalu, tangan Hinata pun terulur untuk membuka kotak biru itu.

Di dalamnya, terlihatlah banyak _mini_ _cupcake_ coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"U-untuk kado _valentine_ Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku tahu Sasuke_-kun_ tidak suka manis, makanya kubuat tidak manis. N-namanya _chocomato_." Dengan sedikit terbata karena masih gugup, Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"_Chocomato_?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Hu um~ … karena terbuat dari coklat serta tomat ceri. Kan… Sasuke-_kun_ suka tomat," kata Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengamati coklat-coklat mungil yang dilapisi wadah berwarna-warni. "Aaa… baiklah. Akan kucoba."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah coklat. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. Begitu takut kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai coklat buatannya. Hinata sengaja membuat coklat yang tidak manis, dengan isi tomat ceri di dalamnya. Ia berharap, Sasuke bisa turut menikmati coklat yang menurut Hinata sangatlah nikmat.

Setelah satu coklat berhasil dimakan oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ini… pertama kalinya aku merasa coklat tidaklah buruk," ungkap Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum lega. Rasanya senang sekali melihat jerih payahnya terbayar. "Dihabiskan, ya?" pintanya.

"Hn."

Kemudian, merekapun menikmati sore itu dengan menyantap hidangan yang disediakan oleh Hinata. Sasuke dengan _chocomato_ buatan Hinata. Sementara Hinata sendiri menikmati coklat hangat yang manis. Mereka melewati sore yang tenang, sembari membicarakan hal-hal sederhana yang menarik.

Hanya seperti itu. Cara sederhana yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata dalam merayakan hari kasih sayang. Mungkin tidak ada bunga, boneka maupun benda-benda simbol romantisme yang lain. Namun hal itu tidaklah cukup penting. Karena sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan itu bisa tercipta dari sesuatu yang sederhana.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" Hinata menyahut tanpa menatap Sasuke, karena masih menyesap coklat hangat dari cangkirnya.

"_Chocomato_ yang kamu buat, aku mau lagi."

Ucapan dengan nada manja yang sangat jarang terucap dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha, membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Ia pun memandang Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. "_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena waktunya sedikit, aku cuma bisa buat segitu." Setelahnya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Coklat yang dibuat oleh Hinata, telah membuka pikirannya kalau ternyata makanan itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Apalagi bila dicampur dengan buah kesukaannya seperti yang Hinata buat. Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa ia ketagihan. Dan sekarang ia belum puas.

Dalam diam, oniks Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang sedang menyesap coklatnya. Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu imut dan lucu, apalagi dengan dua kuncir tinggi begitu. Sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya putih, matanya besar dengan iris putih keunguan. Pipi sedikit tembam dengan rona merah muda. Dan terakhir… bibir merah nan mungil layaknya tomat ceri.

_Tomat ceri? _

Oh… sebuah ide terlintas di kepala tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Bibirnya lalu melengkung, membentuk seringai mencurigakan.

"Hinata, kemari," perintah Sasuke_, like a boss_. Sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

HInata memiringkan kepala, namun tetap beranjak dan berniat duduk di samping Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata sama sekali tidak punya kecurigaan. Namun saat gadis itu hendak duduk, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke sudah menyambar pinggangnya hingga membuat keseimbangan Hinata goyah.

_**BRUK**_

Tubuh Hinata dengan cantik sukses terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke. Hinata sempat memejamkan mata. Lalu saat membuka kelopak matanya, yang langsung dilihatnya adalah dua manik kelam yang sangat menghipnotis. Kedua manik yang bisa membuat Hinata tertegun.

Keduanya pun terdiam, hanya saling berpandangan.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata menyadari posisinya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Sasuke dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke juga masih melingkari pinggangnya.

_**Blush…**_

Wajah Hinata secara otomatis memerah dengan sempurna. Ia buru-buru berusaha bangun, namun tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya tak mau lepas. Tangan Sasuke yang lain, justru bergabung untuk melingkari tubuh Hinata. Membuat Hinata kini terperangkap di pangkuan sang Uchiha. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan, Hinata pun menunduk. Tangannya sekarang meremas bagian depan kemeja Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, tak karuan. Napasnya pun mulai terengah.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat bingung, Sasuke justru terlihat santai seakan-akan posisi mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

"A-a-ano… S-S-Sasuke-_kun_… uhh~…" Hinata sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Gadis itu hanya mampu meremas-remas baju Sasuke.

Dan perilaku menggemaskan Hinata telah membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar semakin mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Wajahnya menunduk, hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mundur. Tapi rupanya tangan Sasuke turut menahan belakang kepalanya. Hinata jadi tak bisa berkutik. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah…

_**Chu~**_

Sebuah ciuman Sasuke berikan untuk si gadis Hyuuga. Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke mengecup bibir merah gadisnya dengan lembut. Hinata yang masih terperangah, hanya mampu mematung. Maka Sasuke pun melumat bibir Hinata, menekan-nekan dan mencecap rasa coklat yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Lama setelah itu, barulah Sasuke melepaskan kontak bibir diantara mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang telah berada pada tahap _blushing_ maksimal. Sasuke terkekeh. Rupanya, firasatnya yang mengatakan sore ini akan menyenangkan memang tidak salah.

Lalu, diangkatnya dagu Hinata agar gadis itu memandangnya. Wajah Hinata menunjukkan raut keterkejutan bercampur malu. Namun, ada binar bahagia di manik _lavender_ tersebut.

"_Chocomato_ yang ini…" Sasuke menelusuri bibir Hinata yang semakin merah dengan jarinya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"_Delicious_."

Dan karena Sasuke malah tambah ketagihan, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sasuke kembali memanipulasi kepolosan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Oh… seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa kecuali kamar mandi, semua ruangan di mansion Hyuuga dilengkapi dengan CCTV, mungkin ia tidak akan segirang ini.

Bersiaplah, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau mungkin bahkan harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Besar Hyuuga Hiashi.

**.**

＼(^ω^＼)

**~Chocomatolicious :: The End~**

( /^ω^)/

Akhirnya bisa publish di saat-saat terakhir :D . Sebenarnya sudah ditulis minggu lalu, tapi belum sempat melakukan finishing *gayanya. Hehe

Untuk semua SHL, Happy SasuHina Sweet Day yaaaa! Ayo, ayo… perbanyak lagi archive SH yang keren-keren! Fighting!

Juga, di fic ini saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas fic XOXO, dimana saat nulis itu sense kpop saya muncul lagi jadi nyempil-nyempilin unsur korea deh. Haha. Karena pada minta sequel, ini sekuelnya sekalian buat fic event. Maaf kalau mungkin zonk banget ficnya, jujur saya ngga pinter buat sekuel.

Akhir kata, kritik saran komentar dll selalu author terima dg tangan terbuka. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya! ^^

**Salam hangat,**

**Ayuzawa Shia.**

**:***

**XOXO**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berharga anda, ^,~**

**II**

**V**


End file.
